R.L. “Lance” Hawk
Appearance Hair: Gray with patches and streaks of dark purple, slowly fading to gray, he wears it always neat in the EXACT same way every day. He has sideburns, a beard, and mustache all connected. Eyes: Once blue, they’re turning gray with his hair. Skin: Fair Height: 6’ 6” Weight: 215 lbs Clothing: It depends on the occasion. If he’s performing a funeral, he wears his black robe with the appropriate stole. Usually, he wears an ironed shirt and colorful tie with matching pants and shiny shoes. He always has a gold Celtic cross around his neck. If he’s preaching, he wears thick white robes and the appropriate stole for the different religious “seasons.” He has trouble matching his clothes though and Zilver has to constantly get onto him about his clothing. Other: He wears very thick glasses, bifocals. Personal Personality Lance doesn’t have a shy bone in his body. He has a booming voice that frightens many even though he doesn’t intend to (He’s just naturally loud.) and he’s not afraid to talk to anyone, whether they speak English or not. In fact, if he doesn’t know the language someone is speaking, he’ll continue to talk and make signs with his hands, trying to communicate. He can seem intimidating, especially to young men who are around his daughter, but he really has a big heart and an excellent sense of humor. He’s extremely religious and over protective though and babies his daughter a bit. He takes his time with many things and can procrastinate much to his daughter’s despair. He sticks to his opinion and could “argue with a stump.” Strengths -Strong and Opinionated -Powerful voice -Big heart Weaknesses -Poor sight -Forgetful -Procrastinator Likes =Zilver =EXTRA-spicy food =The Church =Cooking Dislikes =Fighting when not necessary =Young men around his daughter =Losing his glasses =Teaching small children Quote “It’s not THAT spicy.” “I can say hello in over 50 different languages. Yes. It’s a hobby of mine.” “And why exactly would you like to know that about my daughter? Hm?” History The grandson of the great Mia and Rhys, he doesn’t seem to care for his origin at all. In fact, he tries to hide it from most people. He just wants to be a simple priest. He trained to be a priest from a young age, excelling in his studies. He and his sister, Recia, were very close as children. He would often console her when people would make fun of her mental condition. When she ran away, it broke his heart. Out of rage, he turned away from the church and became a mercenary. He trained with light magic, and became a Pontifex in a group known as Lux. (The group eventually disbanded.) There, he was known as R.L. For a magic user, he was feared by many, even the own members of his group. All he wanted was to find his sister, which he never did. Eventually, he rescued a young woman named Merry and fell in love with her. They were soon married and she convinced him to return to his religious studies. He hung up his sword and tomes forever. He became a missionary and eventually had a daughter of whom he named Zilver. Merry died on a missionary trip in Daein which devastated him even further. He finally found a permanent home in Crimea in a small out of the way town where he and his daughter could live in peace. He’s a loved pastor in the area because he cares about the people. He’ll visit the sick, even if it’s out of his way, play with the neighborhood kids even though he has trouble communicating with little kids, and always finds time to teach to strangers. RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: Zilver_Hawk - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)